


5 times Peter accidentally called Tony dad

by Blxckspiders



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Family Feels, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxckspiders/pseuds/Blxckspiders
Summary: and 1 time he did it on purpose





	5 times Peter accidentally called Tony dad

**Author's Note:**

> i started on this like 2 years ago but its cute so imma finish it

**i.**

“Hello Mr. Stark, I didn't think you’d come pick me up today” Peter chirped happily when he got into the black BMW. Tony hadn’t planned to pick him up today but somehow Pepper roped Happy into doing something else more important (that's not true, peter were more important than whatever happy were doing).

“Well we have a busy day ahead,” Tony smiled brightly at the teenager “I need help upgrading some things on the new iron man suit” 

Tony watched as Peter stopped in the middle of a motion and just stared at him. “I- I get to work on the iron man suit?”

“Of course kid, you’re a genius and I really need someone elses brain to look over a few things,” oh boy did Tony adore that kid

“Thank you Mr. Stark, it's a real honour!” Peter smiled happily “Ned’s gonna freak out when I tell him”

The ride to the tower took 20 minutes and peter talked happily about school, decathlon and the sweet old lady spiderman saved from a couple of muggers. Tony didn't need to say much but he loved listening to him talk. He looked so happy.

When the car turned up in front of the tower Peter pressed his face against the window to see as much as possible. This was one of the few times Peter entered via the main entry and it was  _ awesome _ . 

They got out of the car and somehow the car drove away by itself, so Peter just assumed that it was Friday doing her thang. 

the inside of the lobby were light, airy and modern but it somehow yet gave peter a homey feeling. Tony wet to the woman behind the reception so Peter followed him. He did not really listen to them since he still was so impressed by the lobby.

Tony watched peter as he looked around the room and then said “Hey kid, I have something for you” 

“You do?”

“Yeah, since you’re going to be here alot now you’ll probably need a badge so i'm giving you one” he smiled, “There is different levels of security on all the badges, there is level Alpha one through three, Beta one through three, Gamma one through three and then Prior. This is a Prior badge, it gives you access to all the floors in the tower, including my labs” he said holding a black badge with ‘Peter Parker, personal intern’ written on it.

“You- you’re giving me all access?” Peter looked at Tony with his huge puppy eyes

“I am kiddo, so don’t lose it”

“Thanks dad” he said before hugging his mentor

Tony froze, did he just call him dad? He did hug him back but oh my his kid just called him dad. He did not not if it was intentional or something that just slipped out.

The woman at the reception desk smiled at them.

“C’mon now kiddo, let's get starting on the upgrading” 

“Okay” 

  
  


**ii.**

“Hey, Mr Stark?” Peter shouted out while making his way into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty and no one answered him so he took an apple and decided that he would watch some tv until Tony got back. Tony had told him to wait in the penthouse for him to get back.

But instead of an empty sofa he found himself walking into captain america himself. Crashing into the stone hard abs of one of you idols and the proceed to fall on your butt is not something to be proud of. 

“Oh, hey ms. Romanoff” he said 

“Hey Peter” she smiled amused

“How’d it go son?” Steve said and Peter looked at him as if he realised he was in front of him right now

“Oh mr captain steve rogers, sir, america… uh” he looked around him to see a couple of other avengers looking at him with curious eyes, “sorry I didn’t know there would be anyone here”

“It's okay, we didn’t think anyone would be here either” Steve smiled “And just call me steve please”

“okay mr rogers” 

“He does that, he hasn't called me Tony even once” Tony said emerging from the kitchen.

“Mr Stark hi, when you wanted me to come I didn't know they would be here!” Peters eyes were practically glowing of excitement

“Well I thought it was time to introduce you all” he smiled “Guys, this is Peter, he’s my personal intern and since you all are moving back in here you’ll probably see a lot more of him- and Peter, this is the avengers, you probably already know most them bu-”

Natasha cut him off, “To make things easier lemme’ explain this: This is Tony’s boyfriend Steve, that is Steve's husband Bucky, and that is Bucky's boyfriend Sam. That's Wanda and her living microwave boyfriend vision. then we have arrow man aka Clint and Tony's other boyfriend Bruce, Bruce’s spouse.... isn't here but that's Thor” 

“I- uh yeah that seems right” Sam said 

“Damn right it is”

“Language Natasha, there’s a child present” Tony exclaimed

“I'm not a child dad, i'm 16” peter said fake hurt

And no, it did not slip by the avengers that the kid just called Tony “dad”

**iii.**

“No Ned stop it I am calli- oh hi Mr Stark, how are you doing this beautiful day?” the teenager stuttered lightly 

“Kid, it's hailing outside” a very confused (and concerned) billionaire answered

Peter got quiet a second before continuing, “Oh, right, yeah I knew that” 

“You alright kiddo? I hear people talking behind you so i guess you’re still in school” 

“I'm perfectly fine, I just-” he paused for a moment “I need to ask you for something”

“Okay, whatcha need?” Tony smiled, Peter wasn’t the one asking for things except when he really really needed to

“So um, every year decathalon get to go on a trip to some big company, and um, I was wondering if we maybe could go on one of the tours in the tower and-” 

“Of course kid, that's what the tours are for! I'll get Pep to invite you guys”

“Really? That's amazing, thank you so much”

“No worries, i’d do anything for you”

“well i gotta blast my class is starting now..”

“See you later pete”

“Bye dad!”


End file.
